Refusal
by ShowMeYourFury
Summary: Many questions, one answer.
**Disclaimer:** _RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

 **Cover Art: [** lostviolette **] on Pixiv.  
**

* * *

"Hi! My name's Ruby! Can I sit here?"

"No."

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?"

"No."

"Do you want to study together for the test?"

"No."

"We're partners for the project! Isn't that great?"

"No."

"Do you ever say anything other than 'no'?"

"No."

"Hi, Weiss! Is your morning going well?"

"No."

"Are you doing anything special for the weekend?"

"No."

"I forgot to do the homework, can I copy yours?"

"No."

"Do you want some of my sandwich?"

"No."

"I'm having a lot of trouble with this problem, can you help me?"

"No."

"Knock knock!"

"No."

"Aww, come on! Just say 'who's there?'!"

"No."

"Please? It's funny, I promise!"

"No."

"Look, I got new shoes! Do you like them?"

"No."

"It's such a nice day today, don't you think?"

"No."

"Wasn't Mr. Port's class funny today?"

"No."

"Look at this picture I drew of you! Do you like it?"

"No."

"What did the chicken say when it crossed the road?"

"No."

"Please? I _know_ this will make you laugh!"

"No."

"Just one guess, Weiss!"

"No."

"Want to be my partner for the History project?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to say 'yes' to Jaune? He asks you out a lot!"

"No."

"Is it 'cause he's goofy?"

"No."

"Do you want a cookie? I made them myself!"

"No."

"You bring blueberry yogurt to lunch a lot. Is it your favorite flavor?"

"No."

"Can you look over my English essay for me? You're so much better at grammar and spelling and stuff, it'd be a real help!"

"No."

"Yang and Blake and I are going to go see a movie tonight, want to come?"

"No."

"Since the test is tomorrow, do you want to study together tonight? You can come over if you want?"

"No."

"This is Zwei! Isn't he just the cutest dog that ever lived?"

"No."

"So this is my room... Isn't it awesome?"

"No."

"This is my poster of the Achieve Men! I got it signed when Yang and I went to their concert last year! Have you heard any of their songs?"

"No."

"So that was, uh, _Red Like Roses_. Wasn't it awesome?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? We're having pizza?"

"No."

"Thanks for all the help yesterday, Weiss! I feel so much more prepared, don't you?"

"No."

"Hey, Weiss, what do you get when you cross a cow with a trampoline?"

"No."

"Come on, just guess something! I spent all night thinking this up!"

"No."

"It's a ' _milkshake_ '! Isn't that funny?"

"No."

"Hi, Weiss! Congrats on getting chosen to set up the dance! Do you want any help?"

"No."

"Did anyone ask you to the dance?"

"No."

"Really? Jaune told me he was going to ask you."

"No."

"He didn't? Or is that what you told him?"

"No."

"Uh... so, does that-"

"No."

"Hey, what did Neptune say when you asked him? I bet he said 'yes'!"

"No."

"Oh. Are you doing okay?"

"No."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to-"

"No."

"Wow, Weiss, that dress looks amazing on you! What do you think of mine? I like the red, don't you?"

"No."

"Weiss, the dance looks fantastic! Did you do it all yourself?"

"No."

"Want me to get you something to drink?"

"No."

"Has anyone asked you to dance?"

"No."

"Uh... Do you want to dance?"

"No."

"At all? Or just with me?"

"No."

"But that doesn't-"

"No."

"Hey! I saw you dancing with Neptune! Do you know what made him change his mind?"

"No."

"You like him, don't you?"

"No."

"I'm so tired from yesterday, but the dance was so much fun! Did you have a lot of fun, Weiss?"

"No."

"Wow, you're going to be in a singing competition? That's so cool! Can I come?"

"No."

"Weiss, you look so good in that dress! You're going to knock 'em dead, I'm sure! Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Good morning, Weiss! Are the results from the competition out yet? Did you win?"

"No."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you did great, there's no reason to worry!"

"No."

"Oh. _Oh_. Umm, do... do you want a hug?"

"No."

"Hey, some friends and I are going to go to the coffee shop. Want to come?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Might help to get your mind off of the competition?"

"No."

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind!"

"No."

"Break is coming up! Are you excited?"

"No."

"We should hang out!"

"No."

"Hi, Weiss! It's great to see you again! It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever, doesn't it?"

"No."

"Did you miss me?"

"No."

"You can't fool me! I can tell you missed me!"

"No."

"Have you done the lab report for Ms. Goodwitch's class yet?"

"No."

"It's due today! Do you want to copy mine?"

"No."

"Hey, Weiss, listen to this! A man-"

"No."

"Just this once! A man walks into a bar and says-"

"No."

"One of these days I'm going to get you to laugh!"

"No."

"Oh no, it's raining! Do you have an umbrella?"

"No."

"Want to borrow mine? I can share with Yang."

"No."

"But it's... aren't you scared of getting a cold?"

"No."

"Well, is it a far walk to your house?"

"No."

"Great! Then I'll walk with you!"

"No."

"Whew, _finally_! You didn't get too wet, did you?"

"No."

"That's good. I guess I'll head home now, see you tomorrow!"

"No."

"Weiss, really, it's fine. I'll just walk home!"

"No."

"Hey, Weiss, have you heard the one about the-"

"No."

"This one is _really_ funny though!"

"No."

"Okay, but you gotta promise me that you'll let me finish the next one!"

"No."

"Weiss, are you cold? Do you want to borrow my sweater?"

"No."

"We don't have to eat lunch outside. Do you want to go inside?"

"No."

"Can I have my sweater back?"

"No."

"The Vytal Festival is coming up! Do you want to go with me and the others?"

"No."

"Look, cotton candy! Want some?"

"No."

"Weiss, let's play _that_ game!"

"No."

"Come on, Weiss, the line for that ride isn't very long!"

"No."

"Weiss, the fireworks are about to start! Let's go get a seat in the front!"

"No."

"Wow, look how pretty they are! Aren't they amazing?"

"No."

"Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

"No."

"It's pretty cool up here at the top, isn't it?"

"No."

"I had a lot of fun today, Weiss! Aren't you glad you came?"

"No."

"Hey, Weiss, I was wondering... Umm, do you want to go to a movie on Saturday? With me?"

"No."

"Is it okay if I come get you at six? I thought we could get some food first."

"No."

"Do you want to split a dessert? The crème brulee looks really good!"

"No."

"Weiss, it's fine, I can pay for it. I invited you, after all."

"No."

"Want to get popcorn?"

"No."

"Wasn't that movie great? My favorite part was the chase scene! Didn't you think it was good?"

"No."

"Thanks for coming, Weiss, it was a lot of fun! I hope we can do this again sometime!"

"No."

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No."

"Hey, I know it's kind of cheesy, but I brought you some flowers. Do you like them?"

"No."

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"No."

"Hey, Weiss, what did the rose say to the princess?"

"No."

"You promised!"

"No."

"Just guess!"

"No."

"It said, 'I love you'! Know what the princess said?"

"No."

"The princess said, 'I love you too!', right?"

"No."

"But you love me too, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Keep moving forward.**


End file.
